Connection
by AdventureFreak5
Summary: Nine awakes to a dead world, but meets a friend. Disaster strikes and he is left on his own. Mute and wounded from an attack, he must set out on his own. Anger fills him because he was abandoned, and then he meets a kindred soul in Five, who has run away because of what he did. Is the connection there? And how many will fall to it?
1. Nine

Here's an attempt at a Nine fic. Later on the rating will go up for soul bonding, the idea for which was given to me by the amazing fanfiction writer Mable. I suggest her stories, especially Basic Needs. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Stitchpunk awoke lying on the floor. He slowly pushed himself up and touched a hand to his head. He jolted and stared at it. He had a hand! He moved it, flexing the fingers experimentally. How very interesting! His optics wandered down and he noticed his front was open with a big zipper that could close it. He parted it and looked at the machinery inside.<p>

Sparks zapped and the Stitchpunk looked up. He noticed a metallic object that was rounded at the top lying on the floor a short ways away. Curiously, he shakily stood and took a step, falling down on one knee. After a brief second of analyzing his body, he stood and took a few small steps toward the object.

He picked it up, looking at it closely. The rounded part was divided into thirds and there were three strange symbols on it. It sat solidly in his hand, and he smoothed his fingers over it. He turned it over and noticed that in the back of it were three small holes set into the center of the device in the shape of a triangle.

The Stitchpunk looked up and moved to the edge of the surface he was on. He looked down to see a dead body on the floor. Instinctively, he knew it was male. There was something in his hand. He jumped down and saw that on the side of it was a piece of paper with a number on it. Nine. It was the number nine.

"Hey! That's me!" he said…or tried to say. There was no sound. But wasn't there supposed to be?

Nine pushed the papers on top of the box, for that is what it was, to the side and pulled it away from the too thin hand to study it. It had a keyhole in it. Did he need a key? Maybe, he thought. He experimentally pushed up the lid, and was delighted when it rose straight up. There was a clicking sound and suddenly a grey field came up, showing a man. Nine thought it looked like the man on the floor. Then the man began to speak.

"Greetings, Nine. It had such promise, my great machine. It was meant to be an instrument of progress, of creation. That was the agreement that our Chancellor failed to honor. Though the fault is hardly his alone to bear. The machine was born purely of my intellect, which I now know was not enough. My creation was hopelessly flawed and indeed dangerous for it lacked a human soul and could be easily corrupted by those who controlled it. That is why I'm making each of you. You are all that's left of humanity. You are all the pieces of my soul. Together, you and this device will protect the future. Look closely and remember what you see."

The Scientist had held out the talisman and then he pressed them in a certain order. He looked distressed then pinched his nose and the hologram disappeared.

Nine was intrigued, and also a bit confused. The Scientist's words suggested that there were others like him. And he was supposed to work with them. What was that pattern for? He heard a noise and climbed up to the window again. He peeked out to see a walking figure pulling something behind him.

_"Hey!"_ he called, but again nothing came out.

Nine frowned and put the talisman in his body, zipping himself up to keep it there. He hurried outside, leaping down the stairs one at a time then climbing down some rubble. He looked up and down the street then ran to the right. He saw a hulking object with a door. He peeked inside to see a female inside the car with a little boy on her knee. They were both dead, and looked emaciated. He jolted back at the realization then looked down the street. He swallowed, still spooked by the two dead bodies. Actually, now it was three, including the one in the first room.

Nine began to walk, staring at flags and posters. There was a sudden noise, like stones falling. Then came a weird scratching noise and Nine suddenly noticed light ahead, past a strange looking machine that lay still on the rubble. Whatever had the light was moving toward him, but he couldn't see who, or what, it was because of the blinding glow. He ran over to a piece of metal and stood there, gasping for air as fear settled like a weight in his limbs.

The thing was moving closer. He looked around and saw a metal object with a long handle. He picked it up and held it firmly, barely able to move from fear. The light grew brighter and brighter and something came around the corner, so Nine swung his makeshift weapon hard and smacked the thing, knocking it off its feet. Nine heard a groan and he peeked around the corner.

He saw a creature much like himself, but made of different materials. He had some strange contraption on his head, and the light was mysteriously gone. When Nine realized the thing was looking at him, he ducked back behind the metal.

"Wait!" the creature called. "I'm a friend."

Nine came out from where he was hiding, still holding his weapon. He looked at the friendly face, then glanced at his weapon and threw it down, rushing over to help the other Stitchpunk up. Said Stitchpunk moved a piece of glass in front of his face.

"Yes," he murmured. "I always hoped!" He grabbed Nine's hands.

He tried to pull Nine around, but Nine didn't understand and tried to follow his movements. He saw the number two painted on the Stitchpunk's back. Two?

_"You're one of the others that the scientist mentioned!"_ Nine said, but of course, there was no sound and Two wasn't looking at his face, so it was as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"So much thought!" Two exclaimed quietly. "The details…Carved wood." He moved his fingers over Nine's palm. "Molded copper!" He gasped, moving one of the fingers.

Nine was about to tell Two that he couldn't speak but there was a growling noise. Two's head snapped up and he looked frightened. Nine dove for his weapon again, holding it up defensively. Two grabbed his staff, which had a sharp object tied to it. Nine didn't know how he knew what it was, but he did. It was called a spear.

"Run!" Two hissed.

Nine shook his head. _"I'm staying with you, friend."_ Two wasn't looking at him, so he was unheard. Again.

Suddenly a great beast came up and yowled, pacing back and forth in front of the two Stitchpunks. Nine had never been more terrified in his short life. He gave a silent yell and stumbled back. Two lunged at the thing with his spear.

"Go away, cat!" he shouted.

The Cat Beast snarled, snapping at him with its teeth. It batted Two away with a clawed hand then focused on Nine. As soon as it was close enough, Nine slammed the weapon into the creature's eye, shattering the red surface. That certainly made it mad. Nine was grabbed in teeth, but Two stabbed at it, irritating the beast even more. Nine was dropped and Two was picked up and tossed away, far away. Nine was now facing the Cat Beast alone. He saw a flash of claws then felt a searing agony in his right leg as metal screeched.

_"By the Maker!" _he bellowed silently.

He kicked out with his left leg, heard a crack, then he collapsed to the ground, panting. He lay there, dazed, for some unknown amount of time. He heard Two calling for him, so he forced himself to get up. He immediately screamed, but he was the only one to hear it. Pain, pure and hot, flashed through his leg from about midway up the part of himself covered with the burlap. He collapsed, gasping for breath. Why did his thigh hurt so much? Two's voice was getting farther away. He tried to drag himself over to a metal object so he could bang on it to get Two's attention. By the time he got there, the voice was almost inaudible. He grabbed a bit of metal and slammed it against the larger piece, creating a ringing sound. Time passed and the beating got more frantic. He hit it harder and harder. He stopped abruptly, his arm aching.

_"He's not coming. He…He abandoned me?"_

Nine began to cry.


	2. Five

Here is chapter 2. In the interests of keeping this as curse free as possible, I have decided not to post exactly what he said. Although if enough people want me to, I'll revise it. It's up to you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Five was frustrated. Very frustrated. He had never, ever been this frustrated. The stupid thing just wouldn't work! He was trying to create a way to hold fire in a jar to use as light, because candles weren't really working. But he couldn't understand why the fire kept going out when he sealed the bauble off. Two came in, and looked way too cheerful, in Five's opinion.<p>

"Hello Five. What are you working on?"

"Trying to keep fire in a jar," Five spat.

Two looked at him in surprise. "You can't do that! Fire needs oxygen to survive. Seal the jar, no oxygen, say goodbye to the flame."

"That's stupid," Five growled.

Two did the worst thing he could have done at that moment. He laughed jovially.

Five's temper was about to hit the roof. "You never taught me that!"

"Calm down Five. It was a simple mistake," Two said kindly.

The next words out of Five's mouth were words Two had warned him to never say to anybody. And he used all of them that he knew, which were quite a few thanks to his extensive reading. He just had to let out the frustration! Only when he had finished, glaring at Two and panting from his exertion, did he realize exactly what had come from his lips. If he had been capable of blushing, he would have been bright red. Two was staring at him with wide optics, mouth slightly agape. Five felt horrified, but he couldn't speak. So he did the only thing he could. He ran.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The searing agony had slowly shifted into a dull ache. There was no external wound, nothing to prove he was damaged. He forced himself to walk, moving through the pain. After a month or so, he had nothing but a limp. The pain persisted while he put any weight on his leg, but when he lay down or when he sat, there was none. He walked a lot though. He found a safe place to reside, in between mountains of books. There was nobody there but him, and he quickly devoured one book after another, learning human customs and ideas. He felt lonely, but he didn't want to find Two. As the pain shifted, so did his feelings about Two. First, he was upset and confused. Then he felt cold indifference. That dissolved into anger. He didn't hate Two. He really didn't. But he also really didn't want to see him again.

He was walking along a path he had dug through some wreckage when he heard a voice. He crept over to the side and peeked over. It wasn't Two…but it was another Stitchpunk.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" the pacing figure exclaimed. "I can't believe you said that to him! He'll never look you in the optic again! He'll hate you forever!"

It took Nine a minute to realize his fellow creature was talking to and about himself. He saw the number five painted on the Stitchpunk's back. He silently hummed to himself and, after grabbing the spear he had picked up the day he got his wound, he limped out and stood a short distance away. Five continued to mutter to himself until Nine raised the staff up and thumped it loudly on the ground. It was then, as Five turned to him, that he noticed that the other Stitchpunk only had one optic.

"Oh!" Five exclaimed, backing up a few paces. He studied him. "Are you Nine?" Nine nodded. "Where were you? Two said he looked everywhere for you."

_"No, he didn't or he would've found me."_

Five blinked. "What's wrong? Can't you speak?"

Nine shook his head, looking away.

"I'm sorry. Have you tried sign language?"

Nine looked up sharply, shaking his head. What was this sign language he spoke of?

"I can teach you if you'd like. I tried to teach the twins, but they're too busy talking with their eyes. It's modified for us specifically because we only have four fingers. Humans have five."

_"I know. I read a lot."_

"What?"

Nine looked thoughtful. He pointed at his optic.

"Optic?" Five asked and Nine shook his head, pointing again. Five thought about it for a few seconds then snapped. "Eye!" Nine nodded then held his two hands out in front of him, angling the palms inward, and then moved his head back and forth. "Read?" Nine nodded then spread his arms out wide. "Many?" He shook his head. "Big?" Another head shake. Five hummed. "A lot?" Nine clapped joyfully and nodded as Five strung together the words. "Eye. Read. A lot. Oh! You read a lot!" Nine clapped again, beaming.

"I'd ask what kind of books you read, but I don't know if you can act out everything you want to say," Five said with a smile. Nine's shoulders shook with silent laughter. Five sighed then jumped as a voice called out for him.

"Five? Five where are you? Come on, come talk to me!" It was Two.

"No," Five moaned, spinning to face Nine. "Where are you staying? Can I stay there with you?"

Nine shrugged and gestured for him to follow. They made their way to the library. Five looked around eagerly before Nine led him over to a rope. They climbed up hurriedly, then Nine pulled the rope up after them. They peeked over the edge of the shelf as Two walked in. He surveyed the ground floor.

"Please?" he said loudly. "Five, I know you're embarrassed, but we need to talk about this."

Five shook his head and mouthed the word 'no' even as he looked humiliated. Nine frowned. He didn't like Two, but Five apparently did, and he cared enough to worry about what the older Stitchpunk thought of him. He'd done something offensive or wrong, and Nine wanted to know what. When Two had been gone for five minutes Nine sat up and stared at Five.

"What?" Five asked. Nine pointed his finger the door where Two had vanished. "Oh, that was Two." Nine nodded as he pointed at Five. He then drew a question mark in midair. Again Five looked humiliated. "Oh. You want to know why I'm running from him." Nine nodded again.

Five sat silent for a minute. "Do you know what curse words are?" When Nine moved his head up and down, Five swallowed. "I kinda said a bunch of those to Two. He specifically told me not to before and now…now he hates me."

Nine's expression was soft as he shook his head. He cradled his arms and rocked them back and forth slowly. Five's mind was in overdrive as he tried to discern what it meant.

"Care?" he asked after several wrong guesses. Nine nodded, held up all the fingers on one hand then pointed at Five. "Well of course he _used_ to. But after what I said to him…As the humans say, 'It would make a sailor blush.' How can I even face him? I mean I said..." Five whispered in Nine's audio receptor. Nine jolted and his mouth dropped open.

_"What possessed you to say _that_?!"_

"I know, I know. I was trying to put fire in a jar so that it would light up our way without using an exposed flame. But it didn't work. Repeatedly. Two told me why it wouldn't then laughed at me, and I now know he didn't mean anything by it, but I was frustrated and it just made me angry and then I verbally lashed out at him. He must be ashamed of me."

Five fell silent and he and Nine sat there, each of them just looking around. The silence wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. Companionable even. Nine found himself staring at Five, studying his face and his optics lingered on that thing covering the spot where his left optic should be. Five caught him staring.

"What?"

Nine crawled closer to his new friend and pressed a hand gently on the strange material. Five smiled.

"Oh, you want to know what happened to my optic." Nine nodded.

Five ended up having to explain the war to the younger Stitchpunk. Nine listened eagerly, and when Five was done with that, he started describing the other Stitchpunks. When he mentioned Six and his drawings, Nine leaped up and gestured wildly. He unzipped himself and pulled out the talisman, shoving it in Five's face. Five's mouth dropped open.

"But Six is _always_ drawing this! You have it?" Nine nodded. "How did you find it? What does it do?" Nine lowered his head after a few seconds of silence. "Oh…you still can't talk." Five's face had fallen at the realization, but he smiled a brief moment later. "Well, since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I think we'd better teach you to communicate with me."


	3. Bonds and Six

I debated on whether to cut this off after Five and Nine connect, but I decided to give you a longer chapter. Here's where the rating goes up. :)

* * *

><p>Two was worried. Five had run away from him a month ago. There was still no sign of him. One claimed that he was probably dead, but Two had to have hope. There was a knock at his door and Two turned to see Six. He held a piece of paper in his hands.<p>

"What have you got there, my boy?"

"The Source," Six said, holding the paper out.

Two took the paper and saw the strange shape again. He smiled. "Good job Six. I'll put it with the others."

"We must go find the Source," Six said urgently.

"No Six. We can't lose another one," Two said sadly.

Six frowned then turned and walked out, leaving Two to his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ask me something," Five said, staring at Nine's hands.

"How are you?" Nine gestured.

Five smiled. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Decent enough, I suppose."

"Ooh, you've been studying the notes I drew up for you."

"Of course. How else will I learn?"

Five laughed. "Okay, I believe you. Now I have a question for you." Nine nodded, hands poised to answer. "Why do you have a limp? Is something wrong with your leg?"

Nine looked embarrassed. "No."

"You're lying," Five said, sounding hurt.

"It's just…I'm sorry." Nine kept his optics on the floor.

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Honestly?" Nine signed slowly. "I don't know. The Cat Beast did something to me. Nothing looks wrong on the outside, but…it hurts. Sometimes a lot."

"Oh! Well, I'm a healer. Unzip. Let me see you."

Nine did so and Five eased him down to lie on the shelf they were on. The one-eyed Stitchpunk lit the light bulb perched on a staff that he and Nine had created and had the younger one hold it as he looked at the metal skeleton. He ran his fingers lightly over the thigh and stopped abruptly when Nine jolted and screamed wordlessly. He angled the light closer and saw what was causing Nine so much pain.

"You have a crack in your skeleton. It looks like it goes a little bit in there. I honestly don't know how to fix this. I'm sorry."

Five was about to pull away when he felt the wondrous pull. He had felt it when he had fixed up Two, Three and Four, Six, and Seven. But the pull from Nine was even stronger. He found himself drawing his fingers lightly over the mechanisms inside his friend. Nine shivered and raised his hands up.

"What are you doing?"

"Touching," Five said evasively.

"Why?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"As long as you don't touch my leg, no. This feels really strange."

"Have you ever heard of soul bonding?"

"No."

"It's like this. We are parts of the Scientist's soul. So when we come together, we feel more complete. It also feels really good physically. It's like when the human's have sex, but it's a little different."

Nine nodded, wriggling. It was starting to make him buzz and tingle. Five's hands suddenly moved with more purpose, more solidity. He soon had Nine writhing, mouth moving frantically as he tried to voice what he wanted. His hands were too busy clawing the ground for him to sign. Five studied his lips and recognized one word.

"So you want more?" Five asked teasingly.

Nine nodded frantically so Five reached in with both hands and connected to his essence, drawing the green orb out until it hovered just above Nine's internal components. Five stroked it and Nine silently wailed. Pleasure swamped through his systems, making him dizzy with the strangeness of it all. He bucked up, craving connection. When he didn't get one, he jolted up, soul following, and unfastened the buttons on Five's front. Five gasped from the sudden onslaught. Nine soon had _him_ writhing. Following pure need and instinct, he pressed his hands onto Five's machinery and drew his essence out.

"Oh!" Five cried as the green mass was pet and stroked. "C-connect?!" he choked out.

Nine nodded and drew the two together. Raw need screamed at both of them and suddenly they were clutching at other, pressing together firmly. The pleasure gushed into both of them from the connection, and they climbed higher into the delight as they ground together firmly. Just when they could hardly stand the buildup any longer, they came crashing down in a wave of ecstasy. Five cried out, a short wild cry, and, although Nine's cry was silent, Five knew he loved it from the way he was being grabbed.

They lay there afterwards, Nine on top of Five, for an unknown amount of time. They felt sated and loved. Nine shifted first, pushing himself to lie beside his friend; no green orb remained above them, each having gone back to their owner. Their hands came together and they just rested. When they awoke, Five sat up and slowly buttoned himself, and Nine followed suit, zipping himself back up. He moved his hands in front of him.

"By the Maker that was amazing."

"Yeah," Five said. "Now I kinda know why One has forbidden it."

"Why?"

"Well…" Five trailed off. "It feels good. He doesn't like anything that feels good."

Nine looked thoughtful then shrugged. "Maybe. Hey, let's go looking for supplies."

"Sure. Let me get my pack and crossbow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six knocked on Two's door. Another month had gone by and there was still no sign of Five. But Six knew where he was. The old doctor didn't answer. Six sighed and moved to go back to his room.

"Come now, One, you can't be serious," Two's voice said from in One's room. Six paused to listen.

"Six is a disaster. All he talks about is that Source. And when he's not talking about that, he's got his soul out for everybody to see."

"He craves connection, One. We all do. We're not complete without each other. Maybe if you just let us—"

"No! I shall not allow it! Now keep him under control."

Two's voice turned sad. "I don't understand him, One. I try. Really I do. But…he's becoming worse. I don't know how much longer I can help him."

"He's useless," One said harshly.

Six waited for Two to say something to the contrary. He waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, the old doctor said something.

"I've got my work to attend to."

"Then get to it."

Six raced to his room. Hiding behind the curtain, he cried silently. Then he got mad.

"Fine. If you think I'm useless, then I'll just take my useless information, especially about where Five is, and just leave. Five and Nine will take me in. They won't think I'm useless."

That night, while everybody was sleeping, Six slipped out of the old church and ran to the library.

Five and Nine were kissing softly, enjoying the feeling. They heard a noise and immediately they grabbed their weapons, which they had dumped down when they had started kissing. They saw a figure in the doorway then a hesitant voice spoke.

"Five? Nine? Are you in here?"

"Six!" Five exclaimed, lowering his crossbow.

The two Stitchpunks hurried toward the third. Six threw his arms around Five and sobbed.

"They think I'm useless, Five! And Two didn't deny it!"

Five rubbed the distraught creature's back, cooing at him. Nine just stood there, staring at the crazy looking Stitchpunk. He liked how Six looked, Nine thought happily. He was handsome in his own strange way. He smiled when Six looked at him, and he saw Five look a little worried.

Nine raised his hands. "What?"

"You're looking at him like you look at me when you want to connect," Five said.

"Connect?" Six said suddenly, leaping out of Five's hands. "You connect? I want to connect! Please?!"

"I don't mind," Nine signed.

"Well, let's get off the ground," Five said, thinking of their safety.

They climbed up to their usual shelf and Six was already unthreading himself. Nine and Five smiled at his enthusiasm and they opened themselves up, too. Six suddenly paused when he was open, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Five asked concernedly.

"One will yell at me if I take it out again."

Nine clapped his hands to get Five's attention. "Tell him that One won't be yelling at him anymore. We're not with One. We're with each other. And we can soul bond if we want."

Before the first word came out of Five's mouth, Six smiled at him.

"Thanks Nine. I like you. You're nice."

"You can understand sign language?" Nine signed, shocked.

"I studied Five's notes. I didn't get all of it, but I got enough. Now, connect!"

"Whoa there, Six," Five said as the striped Stitchpunk went to get his soul out. "We touch first."

"Touch?"

Nine nodded. _"Like this,"_ he mouthed, reaching over to gently stroke the mechanisms inside Six.

Six blinked and nodded. "Okay."

Without further ado, the child-like Stitchpunk reached one hand into Five and the other into Nine. His hands were sharp, but ever so gentle, and the inexperienced, quizzical touches already had both of them buzzing. Five let out a moan and he and Nine returned the favor. Six was first to cave in, pressing into their hands as his own went slack.

"C-connect!" he moaned.

The three of them sat in a tight triangle and they each drew out their own soul. Six's was pulsing rapidly and he shoved it toward the other two. Nine and Five had always bonded slowly, but their souls were suddenly shoved together fast and a bolt of pleasure hit them like lightening. They all moaned, but only two were heard. Clutching desperately at Nine, Six kissed him all over. Five was left stroking himself and watching greedily. Their combined essences hung above them while they touched and explored each other. Six dragged Five over with one hand and there were suddenly two other bodies to learn and pleasure. Climax came quickly, what with one wave of pleasure cresting over another, with no break in between. They all were in a contented little pile once it was done. Six maneuvered Nine and Five into the position he wanted, then pressed in between them, snuggling close.

"Connecting feels good," Six murmured tiredly. "I like connecting."

"Me, too," Five sighed. Nine just nodded, pressing kisses onto Six's neck.

"I love you."

Five and Nine froze at the mismatched Stitchpunk's words. Nine responded first, clapping then lifting his hands to sign to them.

"I love both of you, too."

"Yeah. I love you, too. Good night."

They were all quite content, pressing together and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Two

Here's another chapter! Enjoy

* * *

><p>"He's gone!" One bellowed, startling Two out of bed.<p>

"Who is?" Two asked blearily, shaking himself to get rid of sleep.

"Six!"

"What?!"

Two sprinted to Six's room and threw the curtain back. It was empty and dark. He walked in and saw something that made his gears freeze. There was a picture of the number two. And it was slashed violently through, so bad it tore the paper in some places. What had he done to upset Six?

Suddenly he saw another picture. There was five on it, right next to a nine. Close to them was a six. And above them was a circle. Two snatched the picture up and put it under the number one he had. He knew what that picture meant. Any circle that wasn't something easily recognizable or that was floating above numbers was a soul.

That picture meant several things. One, Nine hadn't been killed by the Cat Beast. Two, Five was alive and with Nine. Three, Six had gone to be with both of them, which meant he had known where they were for some unknown amount of time. Four, they were soul bonding. If One knew about that last one, he would be, for lack of a better word that was any cleaner, pissed.

One came in at just that moment. "Well?"

"He must be angry at me," Two sad sadly, showing one the drawing.

"Huh. Good riddance, I say."

"One? Do we need somebody to go out for supplies?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I volunteer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks went by with no sign of any of them. Two was getting upset. He wanted his friends back, and he wanted to help that Nine Stitchpunk. He had seemed so young, so new. What wonderful personality was hidden behind his face? He hadn't even heard the Stitchpunk's voice. He sighed as he trudged up to the church, but One was there to greet him. Everybody left was there to greet him actually.

"What's wrong?" Two asked.

One held his hand out and Eight handed him a piece of paper.

"We found _this_ in your room. Keeping secrets from me, are you?"

Two almost groaned out loud. It was the soul bonding picture that he had taken and hidden from One. That meant that their leader had sent Eight to snoop. Again.

"It doesn't necessarily mean anything, One," Two lied, but One was having none of it.

"Where are they Two? Where are you hiding them? They need to be punished. I have forbidden soul bonding!"

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to! I can't find them!" Two spat, suddenly feeling angry. "And quite frankly it's none of your _damn_ business if they are soul bonding! We're _meant _to soul bond. And you keeping us from it doesn't help us at all! So get off your high horse and _shut up!_"

Two turned and started walking in a random direction. He felt angrier than he had ever been before. One had no right to restrict that. No right at all. The Scientist had told the both of them, when they were still in his room, that soul bonding would happen. He said it was natural. But One didn't understand it and their first attempt at soul bonding was awkward. He had been so embarrassed that he never wanted to do it again. And now that there were nine of them, he wanted the others to adhere to those rules, too. It just wasn't fair! Two longed to connect, especially to Five. And now he wouldn't ever get to because he couldn't find him!

Two became aware of footsteps behind him. He turned to see everybody following him, One in the back with Eight.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're taking us to them," Seven said, and Three and Four nodded emphatically.

Two was about to explode when he saw something out of the edge of his optic. He thought he'd seen somebody peeking over some rubble. He hurried over and could just make out a small figure running toward…

"The _library_?!" he gasped. "But I checked there…The shelves. They climbed the shelves!"

"Wait, you really didn't know where they were?" Seven asked.

"No, my dear," Two murmured heading for where he'd seen the figure running.

There was no more talk as they sneakily headed for the partially ruined building.

Five checked behind him. Nope. They weren't following. He thought that Two had possibly seen him, but maybe he was wrong. Six was fawning over Nine, kissing him while he read a book. Nine was absently stroking Six's yarn hair. Five smiled.

"Look at my two lovelies," he said fondly, walking over an kissing them both.

Nine looked up from the book and raised his hands. "Look who's talking," he signed, smirking.

Five laughed. "Whatcha reading about?"

"Rain. It's a fascinating concept. Have you ever seen rain?"

"No. No I haven't. It hasn't rained since before we were made."

Six smiled, snuggling close. "Rain makes rainbows!" he said, pointing at a faded picture. "Rainbows are how I feel when we connect!"

"And who told you that you could do that?" a cold voice asked.

"One, please," Two said, sounding upset. "I told you my opinion on that. Leave them be."

"I will deal with you for your cursing and the rest of what you said, later, Two," One growled. "Eight, separate them!"

Six screamed and all three of them ran to the rope. Nine looped the rope around himself so that they couldn't be followed. They settled on the shelf and watched Eight try to climb up after them. Two was staring up at Five, One was yelling at Two, and Seven, Three, and Four were looking around the room curiously. Two suddenly turned to One and said something in a low voice so nobody else could hear.

"One, I swear by the Maker, if you don't leave them alone, I'll tell everyone why you don't want anybody to soul bond," he said seriously.

One's optics were almost round. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'm serious. I'm tired of being only one part of a whole. I want to soul bond." Two's face softened. "They won't laugh at you anyway. Eight, Seven, Three and Four have no experience with soul bonding. It's going to be okay. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I dislocated four of your gears," One hissed, optics narrowing. "And the Scientist had to put you back together again."

"So you were too rough. You know to be gentle now."

"No!" he barked, turning and storming away. "Eight, follow me."

Two looked back up at the three on the shelf. "Five!" he called. "Come down here please."

Five refused to look at him and didn't grace him with a response.

"Come now, Five, Eight's gone. You've nothing to fear."

"Except you," Five muttered, hiding his face in Nine's shoulder. Nine patted him then pushed him back slightly and cradled his arms, rocking them back and forth. Two was intrigued. What did that mean? Five on the other hand knew exactly what it meant. He stood up and hurried out of view of Two, holding himself and sobbing quietly. Nine followed him, leaving Six on the ledge.

"Five," he signed, his face gentle. "Talk to him. I'm angry at him, but there's no need for you to be distant from him. He cares for you."

"What if you're _wrong,_ Nine? What if he doesn't want me around anymore?"

Nine sighed heavily. He knew a solution. That night, the others slept in hidden compartments. Five was snuggled up beside Six and Nine checked carefully to be sure he was asleep. He rappelled down with the rope and crept over to where Two was. Two looked up when he approached, his optics narrowing in on his limp.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

Nine didn't reply, just held out a hand. Two stood and took it. They walked over to the rope and climbed it. Nine tapped on Six's head and he sat up, waking Five in the process. Six's face lit up.

"Connect?"

Nine shook his head then signed.

"Two and Five are going to talk. Let's go sleep with the others."

"Two and Five are what?!" Five asked. He'd been bleary and had sluggishly been trying to read Nine's signs. As soon as his sleepy mind had deciphered what was being said, he was instantly awake. "Uh, no…I-I have to go scout." Five made a beeline for the rope.

Nine tackled him and sat on his back. Five wriggled, trying to get free, but he soon gave up. He buried his face in his arms and let Nine and Six leave. He didn't move. He didn't even want to breathe. Two came up beside him, placing a gentle hand on his back.

"Five, I know you're embarrassed. But that's not a reason to stop talking to me," Two said gently.

Five spoke, his voice muffled. "How can you even look at me after what I said to you?"

"I love you, Five. I care for you. Yes, you said some bad things, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

Five sat up, glancing shyly at Two. He felt a pull. But Two wouldn't be interested in doing that…right? He pressed close, whimpering.

"I'm sorry Two. I was just…I was frustrated, then you _laughed_ at me. I know you didn't mean it, but it hurt me then. I just wanted to hurt you back."

"But you shouldn't act on things like that. Tell me what you're feeling, cry it out. Don't curse. It's not polite and it doesn't make you look good."

"But One said that you cursed at him."

Two looked sheepish. "Yes, well. You can't always help it."

Five laughed for a second, then it got caught in his throat when Two tilted his face up.

"Do you feel it?" he asked softly.

"T-Two?" Five whispered.

"The pull. I've felt it whenever I'm around you. For so many years," Two murmured, kissing him lightly. "Please Five…connect with me."

Five's body tingled at those words. "Yes," he moaned, pressing up into a kiss.

Two leaned him back, hovering over him. He traced the burlap, making Five gasp.

"Five, I must confess something," Two said, looking a little embarrassed.

Five felt terror that Two was going to leave him buzzing. "What?" he asked faintly.

"I've only ever attempted this once. And…it didn't end well."

Five was relieved. "It's okay, Two. I'll show you."

"No you won't," Two said, smiling mysteriously. "You will tell me."

Five took that for what it was worth and relaxed. "Touch me."

Two dragged his fingers heavily over the burlap, making Five gasp. "Like that?"

"Y-yes!" Five breathed. "More!"

Two touched every bit of 'skin' that he could. He soon had Five writhing, gasping for more. Five's hands leaped up to his buttons, but Two swatted them away.

"No. _I_ shall do that, thank you."

Two was so desirable when he took charge. At least he was in Five's opinion. The doctor slowly undid the buttons, teasing Five. The teasing was delicious torture, but it was worth it when Two's hands slid inside of him and began to pet him. The hands were hesitant as they explored him. Five placed a hand on Two's forearm.

"More, Two. Please."

Two stared into his optic for a moment then blew out a breath. His touches became firmer, and Five moaned softly. Two was taking his sweet time with pleasuring him. To his utter shock, without somebody drawing it out, his essence floated up and out. Two sucked in a breath, stroking the green orb tenderly. Five cried out as pleasure shot through him.

"Two! P-please!" Five whined.

Two smiled softly and untied his fastening. He pulled open his fabric and Five sat up, reaching for him. Two pushed him down, shaking his head.

"No, Five. No. You are _mine_ this time. You can explore me later. Now lay back."

Five obeyed with a little bit of difficulty. He wanted to touch, to stroke. But this is what Two wanted, so he let the doctor pull his soul out. It was beautiful. Five reached up and slipped his fingers inside, making Two shudder.

"Ready?" Two asked softly.

Five nodded. "Please?"

As soon as the two masses became one, Two collapsed onto Five, gasping desperately. He seemed stunned by the pleasure. Five took charge, slipping his hand up into Two's mechanisms. He worked it over as the souls combined. Two was whimpering, grinding weakly against Five, trying to get more of the wonderful sensation. Five smiled briefly. Who would have ever thought of him teaching his mentor how to do this sort of thing? Certainly not him.

"Five!" Two gasped, grasping the younger Stitchpunk hard. "A-almost!"

"Yes," Five hissed.

They both cried out together as the pleasure came to a crescendo, then they rode the waves of aftershocks back down to earth. Two was shaking slightly and seemed unable to move. That was fine with Five. He turned over so that they were lying beside each other then snuggled into his mentor, kissing his neck softly.

Two finally spoke, his voice raspy. "W-wonderful," he moaned. "Perfect. Amazing…"

"Two?" Five asked softly.

"Oh, Five, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that. But One…"

"I know, Two. I know. Now hush. Let's sleep."

Neither of them noticed the figure nor felt the differently shaped optics staring at them. One had crept up the rope while they were engaged in their passion then watched them. His entire body was aflame with tingles. But he knew that his fellow Stitchpunks wouldn't want him. He had made sure of that. But oh, how _he_ wanted!


	5. Eight

Another chapter for your reading pleasure. :)

* * *

><p>"What was all the noise last night?" Seven asked Two and Five when they came down to rope the next morning. "Nine wouldn't let us check on you."<p>

"Oh. We were soul bonding," Five said cheerfully as he skipped over and kissed Nine.

"Good morning, my little healer," Nine signed happily. He jolted as the twins grabbed him, their eyes flashing rapidly. They thoroughly examined his hands then gestured at him.

"Are they asking me to sign some more?" Nine gestured, staring at them.

"Yes," Five said. "I don't think they got the concept that you could communicate with your hands."

"…They're afraid of me."

"Yes. They're shy."

Three and Four watched between Nine and Five as they talked. They clapped and began moving their own hands in patterns that meant nothing. When they got no response they frowned, looking upset.

"No, no," Five said. "It's not just any random way you move your hands. Each gesture means something."

"Five?" Two asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" the one-eyed Stitchpunk replied.

"Why doesn't he just speak?" Nine glared at him and Two was shocked at the look. "What's wrong?"

_"I can't speak."_ Nine silently growled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"You can't speak?" Two guessed, unable to read the other Stitchpunk's lips

Nine shook his head, still not looking at Two. When he was reached for, Nine took a few steps back. Everybody noticed his limp this time.

"What is wrong with your leg?" Two asked for the second time.

When Nine didn't sign, Five spoke up. "He's got a long crack running down his skeleton. I don't know how to fix it or he wouldn't have the limp anymore."

"Oh? Let me see."

Nine slapped the hands away and left, hurrying over to the book he'd been reading the day before. Six followed, settling happily beside him and content to rain kisses over the other Stitchpunk's face and neck.

"Six seems…better," Seven said slowly.

"Yes. He does," Five admitted. "Bonding helps. And he can more thoroughly explain his dreams and visions with Nine. Nine seems to understand him. Better than I do at least. And he listens well. To both of us.

"He has no choice," Seven said pointedly.

"Yes he does. He could always hit you if he doesn't want to hear you. If he claps his hands sharply then he's angry and wants to have his own words heard. If it's a loud clap, but not fierce, he wants to sign something and needs your optics on him."

"Oh," Two said. "You know him well."

"Yeah well, something the Scientist didn't tell you was that if you soul bond enough, you eventually start reading into the other Stitchpunks' personal thoughts. It's strange, but nice." He paused. "You hurt Six, Two. You hurt him bad. And you hurt Nine, too, just in a different way. You need to talk to both of them.

"You'll have to translate for Nine and me."

"I can handle that."

"Six?" Two called softly. The striped Stitchpunk looked up, his lips pressed against Nine's neck. He stared for a second then turned and buried his face in the greater number's neck. "Come talk to me. Please?"

Nine clapped softly and Six pulled back to watch him sign. "Go on Six. Explain how you feel."

Six looked a little upset but nodded and walked over to Two. The elder Stitchpunk put an arm around Six's shoulders and began to walk. When they were a good way away from the others, they stopped and Two faced him.

"Now, what did I do to hurt you?"

"You didn't disagree," Six said in a small voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"One said I was useless and you didn't disagree."

"What? Oh…I-I…I'm sorry Six. I should have. But I was distressed. It was very wrong of me not to defend you. Forgive me?"

Six's soul soared. "I forgive, Two. Connect?"

"I would love to Six, really I would. But I'm a bit drained from my connection to Five last night. This old soul's not used to such..." he paused then smiled and finished his thought, "rainbows."

Six giggled. "Kiss then!" he said, and before the older Stitchpunk could respond, Six pressed their lips together. Two sighed, massaging the shoulders beneath his hands. He felt as if somebody were staring, so he pulled back to see One and Eight standing there. One had a blank look on his face and Eight looked curious.

"One?" Two asked softly. "Are you alright?"

The oldest of the group snorted and waved his hand dismissively, walking away. Eight didn't move.

"What were you doing?" he asked then clarified. "With your mouths."

"Kiss," Six said shyly, gripping the key around his neck.

"Teach me?"

"Eight! Come here!"

Eight jumped and looked disappointed as he hurried over to One. Six stared after him, feeling a strange sense of desire for the large Stitchpunk. He also felt a little sorry for him. The hulking creature didn't know pleasure other than his magnet. Six decided to teach him.

Later that night, Eight was out of earshot from One, pressing his magnet to his head and purring at the sensation. Five, Six, and Nine approached and he jerked the magnet down. He looked embarrassed and angry at behind caught. Before he could stand, Six skipped over to him and pressed a kiss to the larger one's hands.

"Teach!" Six exclaimed, crawling up into Eight's lap; the bigger Stitchpunk didn't move for a few moments, too shocked.

Eight placed his large hands on Six's bottom, lifting him up just high enough for Six to reach his lips. Six kissed him. The first one was long, and Eight started to tingle. It felt even better than his magnet. He moaned deeply as Six began peppering kisses along his jaw.

"Connect?" Six asked gently in between kisses.

Eight hesitated. One's order were to not…Oooh. _That_ felt _good_. Nine and Five were massaging Eight's fabric, creating delicious friction between the cloth and his internal components. Eight panted, nodding to Six.

"Connect," he agreed.

"Open," Six instructed.

As he began unthreading his own fastening, Eight lowered him to the ground to have both hands free. Nine and Five backed up and unfastened each other. Six had asked them to help start them off, but then he'd requested for them to bond separately from him and Eight. They had agreed and now were pressing against each other on the ground. Eight watched them, fumbling with his buckles. He was tingling fiercely now and he wanted relief. Six waited patiently. Eight finally opened himself up and Six smiled.

"Lie down."

Eight obeyed. Six crawled over on top of the large Stitchpunk and gently reached in to touch the components. Eight stiffened, a moan passing his lips. It felt _good_.

"More!" he heard himself say.

Six giggled. "I like you like this."

Eight moaned again when Six firmly touched a gear, stroking his sharp pen nub fingers across the metal. Six continued to touch Eight until he was writhing as badly as Nine was with Five.

"Please!" Eight begged, though he wasn't sure why. What could be better than this?

He found out when Six coaxed his soul out, the green light permeating the area around him. Six smiled mischievously and slipped his hand through the light. Eight yelled, wildly bucking up, trying to get more friction. Six pulled his own soul out, and he cupped them both in his hands.

"Ready?" Six asked.

Eight nodded. Six slowly brought the two baubles of light together. They melded seamlessly and both of the Stitchpunks cried out in delight. From the edge of his optic, Six could tell that Five and Nine were already tangled together, body and soul. They were grinding against each other's open fronts. That was a brilliant idea, Six thought. He laid out flat and dragged himself across the machinery. Eight gripped him and helped, pulling him up and pushing him down on his large body. Spark flew they were grinding so hard. The grinding stopped as everything gathered together tightly, then exploded outward, and Eight screamed as his first completion hit him. Six had gone off, too, but much quieter, and he had enjoyed watching Eight's face. They lay there weakly, panting heavily.

"Love you, Eight." Six was sincere.

"Love you, Six," Eight murmured.

"We love you, too," Five said, walking over while fastening himself.

Nine nodded, following suit. "You might seem scary, but you care for us," he signed.

Five translated and Eight grunted. He carefully set Six on the ground and did his buckles up. Five helped Six rethread himself and Nine watched both parties. He smiled then caught sight of something. There was One, peeking at the other three a short way away, close enough for the highest numbered Stitchpunk to see his expression. His optics weren't on Nine or he would have hid. One looked almost…desperate. His hands were rubbing his cloth covering his inner workings, as if searching for friction. Nine faced the group, who were all settling down to sleep, but kept his optic on One.

After a minute, One scurried away, and Nine settled down to sleep. His mind did work a little though. So One _did_ want soul bonding. But he acted like he didn't. Why? He searched his mind. Five had told him what Two had said, referencing his first time. The only person that first time could have been with was One. So something embarrassing must have happened. He was too mortified to ask for relief, so Nine decided to coax the old Stitchpunk out of his shell.


	6. Rejection and Two

Here you go folks! Another wonderful chapter! This one is sorta long. :)

* * *

><p>The next morning, One was livid. "How dare you drag Eight into this!'<p>

Six looked upset. "I-I was just…c-connection!"

"No. I have forbidden it!"

Six began to sob and Nine jumped in front of him, pointing at himself.

"Nine, it is not your fault!" Five exclaimed, pulling Six back.

Nine nodded then signed something. Five blinked and backed up further.

"You," One pointed at Five. "What did he just say?"

"I-I didn't catch it."

Nine turned to fully face him and signed it again. Five couldn't lie again.

"Ahem, he said…er, what are you going to do about it?" he said eventually, hunching his shoulders and expecting to get his head knocked off.

One backhanded Nine, who stumbled back. Nine pressed a hand against his cheek then smirked. He snatched One's hooked staff from him. One looked surprised but he was about to be shocked. Nine hooked One in it, as One had done countless times with others, and jerked him close. One was frozen, along with the rest of the room, waiting to see what would happen, but none of them expected what Nine did next. He pressed his lips softly against One's. There was a collective intake of breath and mouths fell open in shock.

One himself was in conflict. He wanted to press close to the defiant Stitchpunk. He wanted to open himself up and feel pleasure. But he couldn't. He jolted back, optics wide. He was tingling. He always had such a strong response to any kind of stimuli. That embarrassed him. He was breathing heavily, feeling the stares of the other Stitchpunks. He grabbed the staff from Nine and hurried away to be alone. He cried softly. Nine was being cruel.

"One?"

One jerked in surprise and turned to see Two. He spun away and straightened. He tried to pretend he was fine, but his breathing was ragged. Two placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to me, One."

"Talk?" One snapped shortly. "Why would I need to talk?"

"Nine surprised you."

"No," the elder snapped, obviously lying.

"He surprised all of us, One. I don't see why his attention is bad."

One hesitated then turned and became very vulnerable. "He _can't_ like me, Two. Look at me! I'm just not good enough. Besides, none of you like me."

"I like you just fine," Two said, smiling. "And apparently Nine does, too. You're just a little overbearing, One. You were made from the Scientist. We all were. You're a part of him, just a rather rough and stubborn part. You don't like being vulnerable. To soul bond, you need to be vulnerable. Relax and let's just get all this out in the open. Stop being so secretive."

"They won't like me like that," One said, wringing his hands together. "Or they'll make fun of me."

"One," Two said tenderly. "We want to be with you."

"Even Seven?" One challenged.

"Deep down inside? Yes, she does. We are all parts of a whole that can only be reached when we all bond together."

The words made sense, but they didn't squash the fears buzzing around One's head. He sobbed and sat down. Two embraced him, holding the distraught Stitchpunk tightly. He was the only one who got to see their leader like this, and it wasn't very often. He pet One's fabric with both hands, drawing them up to the shoulders, where he gently began to massage, hoping to ease his leader's pain and grief.

One finally pushed Two away and hugged himself. "Not one word, Two," he said half-heartedly.

A pained look crossed Two's face, and he looked as if he wanted to argue, but instead he said, "I wouldn't dream of it, One."

Nine was crouched off to the side, having watched the exchange curiously. So One didn't feel good enough to be loved, eh? And he was insecure about himself, which actually explained a lot, if Five's stories about him were accurate. Nine watched as Two left, leaving One where he sat. One unclasped his cape and set his hat and staff aside. Nine silently giggled at the poof of fabric at the top of One's head. That, he thought gleefully, was cute. He came out of hiding and, when he was noticed, One jumped to his feet.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat.

Nine walked slowly forward until he was standing almost face to face with One. He raised one hand and pointed to the middle of his elder's chest. What he wanted was quite clear: he wanted One. One stumbled back, looking a mix of ashamed and embarrassed. He shook his head hard.

"N-no!"

Nine approached One again, his face soft as he reached for him. One was pressed against a rock, almost cowering back. Nine stopped. One was terrified, that much was obvious. Why? Nine pointed at One, hunched himself into a position of fright and shook for a second, then straightened and drew a question mark in the air.

One stared at him blankly for a moment then put the pieces together. "I'm disgusted!" he lied immediately. "You're rather unappealing."

Nine jolted and drew back, hurt. He knew One was lying…right? He looked down at himself then back up at One. He whimpered silently then turned and left slowly. One watched him go, partly relieved and partly guilty. That was a lie. Nine _was_ appealing. He was so simple and wonderful, with beautiful burlap and a handsome face. Just thinking those things about Nine had him buzzing. And now there was nobody to help him relieve the ache. He sat down with a thump.

"Oh, Maker," he murmured, looking up at the sky. "What do I do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The great beast lunged at Nine, and he sprinted away, ducking Eight's knife. The Cat Beast jumped it, single mindedly chasing Nine. Five leaped in front of the beast and fired a crossbow bolt into the red eye, which sparked and the cracks on the red surface became worse. The cat yowled, pawing at its eye. Five turned and ran after Nine. They were running toward the others, who were all gathered together for protection. Five leaped up and caught Two's hand, but Nine was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"Nine?!" Five called frantically, scanning the area for his companion.

Nine was collapsed behind a piece of rubble. He was sobbing, but as per usual, nobody could hear him. His leg hurt. Bad. He heard his friend calling for him, so he dragged himself to his feet and tried to walk. He collapsed again, clutching at his leg where the pain radiated. He could see past the rock and gasped as the Cat Beast scattered his friends.

One was heading toward him, but didn't see him. Nine grabbed his leg and the older Stitchpunk fell on top of him. Painfully, Nine dragged One toward a hollow in the ground beneath the large stone they were behind. When One realized what was going on, he crawled for it, too. They huddled there together, breathing shakily. To Nine's relief, the pain fade quickly and by the time the Cat Beast had left the area, his leg was back to normal. He suddenly realized how close to One he was.

Nine had been avoiding One after the comment regarding his appearance. Now he was pressed tightly against him. One seemed to realize the same thing because his voice came out shaky.

"Do you have any more room? It's rather cramped." Nine shook his head and One smacked his lips. "Oh. Then I suppose…I suppose we had better be quiet."

They sat there for an hour, and when silence was all they heard, they crept out. Nine stood gingerly, testing his weight. It twinged fiercely, but it wasn't as bad as it had been when he'd first received it. He walked with One back to the library, limping heavily. One stayed with him instead of rushing ahead, though they didn't touch. When they got back, One walked over to the globe and slipped inside. Nine climbed the rope up to his shelf. The others returned three hours later, and they all looked dejected. Nine saw Five and Six huddled together. He sat on the ledge and clapped his hands loudly several times. Every optic turned to him.

"Nine!" Five shouted as said Stitchpunk began descending the rope.

"Yay!" Six shouted, clapping his own hands.

Five's joy faded when he saw how heavy Nine's limp was. Five met him halfway.

"You're in pain!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Nine signed.

"Don't lie, Nine!" Five snapped. Nine jumped at the fierceness in the usually gentle Stitchpunk's voice.

"Five, what's wrong?" Two asked, coming up beside him; Nine felt a burn of anger as he stared at him, but he didn't let it show.

"He's lying, Two! His limp is worse. He's in pain, but he's _lying _to me about it! He didn't used to, but now it's getting worse."

"Let me see it. Maybe I can fix it," Two said gently.

The second born Stitchpunk reached over and grabbed the zipper. Nine felt his hurt and rage burst forward in a single motion. Two stumbled back, hitting the ground with a grunt. Five's mouth dropped open.

"You-you just _hit_ him! What is _wrong_ with you?" Five demanded, helping his mentor to his feet.

Nine frowned. _"I don't want him to touch me. He abandoned me. I…I don't like him. You two can soul bond as many times as you want. I don't want anything to do with him until he apologizes."_

Five frowned as well. "So you don't want me to know why you hit Two, do you?"

Nine arched one of his stitched eyebrows and signed, "What makes you say that?"

"You didn't sign it. You tried to say it."

Nine was surprised. Had he seriously just done that? He put his hands up, but Five looked away purposefully.

"Keep your secrets. I'm staying with Two tonight."

Six stared between them then slunk over to Eight. That hurt. Nine turned and left the library, wandering away. He stopped a while away, drawing his knees up to his chest. He cried silently. Silent. That was what he always was. He couldn't cry out his pain or his passion. It hurt a whole lot worse than his leg ever had. He heard a noise and looked up, hoping for the Cat Beast to end his misery. But it was Two. He looked away, crossing his arms over his knees and, since he could do no more, stayed silent.

"Nine, what's wrong?" Two asked softly. Nine shrugged. Two blew out a breath. "Please?"

Nine turned angrily. _"I can't tell you even if I tried. So there's no point."_

Two sighed softly; he had a feeling that he knew what Nine had said. "I don't need you to tell me. You don't really interact with me like you do the others. You act hurt around me. You act angry. It's because I didn't find you. I would bet anything that you hate me."

Nine started and grabbed Two's arm, shaking his head urgently.

"No? You don't." Another head shake. "But you _are_ hurt and angry, right?" Nine nodded. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't find you. I looked for hours." Nine felt himself relax. That was what he'd wanted.

_"Thank you," _Nine mouthed and signed at the same time. Two seemed to understand.

"You are most welcome, Nine." Suddenly his voice took on a sly quality. "Can you think of anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Nine giggled silently then turned and kissed him, letting his actions speak for him. Two pushed him back.

"Oh no, young one! I'm in charge. I offended you. Therefore it is my pleasure to give you yours."

Nine laughed, which dissolved into a moan as he was unzipped and touched. Two was no longer hesitant with his touches like Five had described to him, though some of them were light and teasing, causing his body to ache for more. Two stroked his insides, trailing down to his legs. Nine's hand shot down and stopped the one heading down his right leg. Two looked confused then realization flashed across his face.

"Sorry. I forgot. You must let me look at that when we get back."

Nine nodded then threw his head back as Two tweaked something inside him. The elder Stitchpunk laughed.

"Five likes that, too. Ready?"

Nine nodded, and his soul was suddenly bared. Two's soon joined his and they clutched at each other tightly. Two was much more experienced now, and he gladly ground against his friend while reaching in to roughly handle him. Nine grabbed Two's shoulders, his mouth moving frantically. Two smiled softly and kissed him as they peaked. Nine briefly fell unconscious and when he woke, he was zipped up and lying against Two. He smiled and nuzzled the cloth beneath him.

"Good morning," Two said teasingly. Nine crawled up to Two's face and kissed him soundly. Two laughed. "I take it you accept my apology?" Nine nodded emphatically, smiling. "Good. Now we better head back before dark."

When they got back, Two and Nine climbed the rope to find Five there sulking. He looked up and brightened when he saw Two. He pointedly did not look at Nine. Two made a soft noise.

"He was angry at me, Five. From his point of view, I abandoned him. He's no longer angry."

"You soul bonded?" Five guessed.

"Yes. He likes me tweaking his cogs like you do."

Five smiled then looked at Nine. "Have you apologized for hitting him?"

Nine shook his head and held up his hands then waited. Five looked expectant, so Nine blew out a sigh of relief, and signed.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Two. I really am. You didn't find me and I was wounded and scared. I had no experience in this world. It hurt to be alone. Please forgive me."

Five translated and Two smiled happily. "Of course I forgive you. Now let's see about that leg of yours."

Nine lay down and they turned on the light staff. Five held that with one hand and held the burlap up for Two with the other. The doctor ran his fingers lightly over the crack, which ran up and down the metal bar. Nine tried to stay still so Two could work, but it really, really _hurt_.

"We can fix this," Two said after thoroughly examining the fissure.

"We can? How?" Five asked eagerly.

"Humans call it a blowtorch. We'll have to make one, but that shouldn't be too hard."

"How will that help?" Nine signed. Five translated.

"It will superheat the metal and we can manipulate it back into a whole piece."

"Neat!" Five exclaimed. "But we can't start until tomorrow."

Nine zipped himself back up and settled down, Five on one side, Two on the other, and they slept.


	7. One

Here's a nice long one for ya! :)

* * *

><p>It had been a good couple weeks since the two inventors had set out to build a blowtorch. And One had been avoiding Nine every single day of that time. Nine was still hurt by One's dismissal, but he was also still attracted to him. Every single day, One would go off by himself. Nine would follow and watch him. One day it was too much.<p>

Nine followed him, but didn't hide and watch him. He walked over to him. One cringed back, but Nine wasn't deterred.

"What do you want? Didn't I get rid of your advances?" One demanded shakily.

_"Don't be afraid,"_ Nine said slowly. _"I want you. A lot. You're very desirable."_

"I don't know whether to be pleased or not that you can't talk," One muttered.

Nine snorted and pulled the elder Stitchpunk in for a kiss. One shuddered, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Do you really want me?"

Nine nodded, smiling.

"Do you promise not to make fun of me?" One sounded so vulnerable.

Nine nodded. _"I promise."_

One pressed close, kissing him desperately. So many years of unfulfilled need had him tingling already. Nine allowed One to push him down, and he found himself open before he knew it. Then One froze. Nine smiled and drew the strange hand into his mechanisms. One swallowed hard and began drawing his fingers lightly over everything he found. Nine was soon wriggling in frustration. One's touching was teasing, and teasing was only nice for so long. He bucked up, trying to tell the older Stitchpunk to make his touches more solid and pleasing.

Finally Nine gave up and grabbed the hands, showing them how he liked to be stroked. One analyzed his face for a moment or two then began touching him firmly, drawing a gasp out of the younger Stitchpunk.

"Did I hurt you?" One asked immediately.

_"No!"_ Nine panted, shaking his head hard. _"Feels good!"_

One's touches slowly became bolder and rougher, but they weren't rough enough to hurt. It was delightful. One suddenly moaned softly, and his hands leaped to open himself up. His hands were trembling as he eagerly began rubbing and stroking himself. Nine frowned, reaching up to stop him.

_"That's my job."_

Nine searched One's body excitedly, his fingers slightly rough. He figured that the reason One was so rough was because he liked it rough. He was completely right. One wailed and bucked forward desperately.

"_Yes_, Nine! Feels w-wonderful!"

After a few minutes of just stroking each other, Nine drew One's soul out. One whimpered, and did the same to Nine. They hovered there for about a minute then pressed together. One cried out, clutching at the younger Stitchpunk.

"More!" he moaned, grinding desperately.

Nine shuddered. Everything felt so good, and it was so much more intense than any other connection he'd made. The tension between them grew very great very swiftly. They hovered just before climax for what seemed like forever, but that particular forever was extremely short. The two Stitchpunks lay there after they had come down from the wondrous high, panting and clutching at each other.

"Nine?" Said Stitchpunk looked at One. "Thank you. That…that was wonderful." There was a pause. "I hurt Two. Badly. I pulled some of his gears out. I was too rough. But he was so gentle. I wanted rough, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him, so I tried to act it out, but he didn't understand. So I got rougher and rougher until…yeah."

Nine shifted, kissing One tenderly. _"It's alright, One. It is. Two doesn't hold it against you. I won't either. But I think you need to tell the others."_

One had watched Nine's lips closely and he only caught random words until the end. "Tell the others? So that they can laugh at me? No."

Nine frowned, kissing him again. _"I love you."_

"What?"

Nine repeated it three times, but One honestly didn't know what he was saying, so he sighed and kissed his leader again. They lay there together for an hour, Nine just listening to One as the elder talked about odds and ends, and some of his fears. Nine just stroked One's back, keeping him calm. He nodded when he needed to and kissed the oldest Stitchpunk when he started to whimper or get overexcited.

"You know something, Nine?" One asked after they had stood and closed themselves.

_"What?"_ Nine asked, looking over at his newest lover.

"You're a really good listener."

Nine laughed silently and tapped his throat. _"Well, I can't speak, so I kinda have to be."_

"You don't mind listening do you?" Nine shook his head and One looked relieved. "So I didn't bore you." Nine shook his head again and kissed him. One laughed. "You are quite the Stitchpunk, Nine."

Nine bowed and they started walking back. One watched him closely.

"Please don't tell Five or Six or Two about this. Or anybody. I don't want them to think I'm…weak."

_"You're not weak, One. You're one of the strongest out of all of us."_ Nine spoke firmly, and One seemed to somewhat understand.

"Still…don't tell?"

_"Fine. But you will be connecting with all of us, soon."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One was practically addicted to Nine after that, but only in private. While the others were busy or sleeping, they would sneak off by themselves and soul bond, sometimes twice, before hurrying back. Five and Two were the first ones to notice it, and they both had tried to follow them, but they lost track of them. After searching for a few minutes, they headed back to the library.

In front of the others, One was his usual arrogant self, but Nine understood why he wore that mask, so it didn't bother him. Well…it upset him slightly that One wouldn't trust them, but other than that, nothing. A couple weeks after they'd noticed the two of them sneaking out, Two and Five decided that the former would go to One and ask him, and the latter would go to Nine. Five approached Nine on their shelf one day, clearing his throat nervously. Nine turned.

"Oh! Hello Five," he signed. "Need something?"

"Where've you been sneaking off to with One?"

"Oh, here and there," Nine signed evasively.

"What've you been doing?"

"Talking, among other things."

"Oh…Wait, One is _talking_ to _you_?!"

"Yes."

"Um…Why?"

"I don't know," Nine signed with a shrug. "He just does."

Two suddenly appeared. "That doesn't make sense. One _never_ talks."

"Well he does to me, okay?"

"No, it's not okay!" Two said sharply. "He hardly ever talks to _me_. Why is he talking to you? He doesn't even like you!"

Nine winced, looking upset. He ignored the apology and ran to the spot that he and One had claimed for themselves and sat there crying. One arrived a couple hours later and looked startled at the state of the usually cheerful Nine.

"Nine? What's wrong?"

_"Do you like me?"_

"Say it slowly," One said; he'd become really good at reading the mute Stitchpunk's lips.

Nine nodded, still looking upset, and repeated his words. One looked surprised.

"Of course I like you! After all that we've been doing together, you think I don't like you?"

Nine shrugged, looking dejected. One walked over and settled beside him, drawing the younger one into a side hug. Nine sighed in relief. He looked up and One and they kissed slowly, drawing out the sensation. Nine hummed silently, moving his fingers down One's front to play with the buckles. A noise drew them out of their reverie. They surged to their feet, One holding his staff protectively.

"Who's there?" One demanded.

Two suddenly leaped from hiding, looking angry. "After all we've been through, One, and you're soul bonding with _Nine_?!"

One immediately looked embarrassed, glancing behind Two to see Five come out. "I…so?"

"So?!" Two was extremely upset. "I love you, One," he said finally, staring directly at him. "But ever since that horrible first time, you've avoided me. Why? Do you think I haven't forgiven you?"

One shrugged, choosing not to answer.

"So this is where you've been going," Five said to Nine.

"Yes," Nine signed. "I would've told you, but One didn't want me to."

"Why not?"

"He's a little shy about soul bonding. There's that one incident that you of, and not about."

"What happened? Two won't tell me!"

One and Two were looking at the younger Stitchpunks. "Nine," One said warningly.

_"I'm not going to tell him," _Nine said slowly. _"But I think _you_ should."_

"No. Absolutely not."

Nine was annoyed, turning to Two so he could sign, "I so feel your pain."

Two snorted. "At least you get to soul bond with him. He won't touch me."

"He feels embarrassed. You saw him mess up. And felt it, too," Nine signed with a grimace.

"Stop talking with your hands," One snapped, slapping Nine's hands. "I can't understand you like that."

"You're just afraid of what he's saying," Two said dryly.

One didn't bother to confirm that. He just stood there, looking at his own feet. He was caught. What were they going to do with him now? Two watched him thoughtfully. He walked over and gently ran a finger up under his elder's chin, making One look up. Two then kissed him soundly.

"You are going to soul bond with me and Five," the second born said.

"B-but, Two I…I don't think—"

"Then don't think. Open up."

One's optics were almost round with his fear. He back up, shaking his head. Then Nine grabbed his hand and smiled encouragingly at him. The youngest Stitchpunk undid One's buckles then opened himself. Five automatically reached in to stroke and touch as Nine undid his buttons. Two began exploring One quite firmly, but it wasn't rough and One was soon looking irritated.

"One? What's wrong?" Two asked.

One muttered something and Nine clapped then signed one word.

"Rougher? Is that what you want, One?"

One nodded looking embarrassed. The attention was a little one-sided, but he was so humiliated that he couldn't really respond right.

"Is that why you were so rough with me?" Two asked gently as he grew rougher in his attentions to One.

"Y-yes," One moaned, arching up.

"Why didn't you just say something?"

"It's em-embarrassing," One stammered, reaching over to untie Two.

"Did you think I would laugh at you?" Two asked as he was spread open and hands dove inside to explore.

"S-sort of…not really, I just…don't t-talk about these sort of things."

Two hummed then moaned, dragging his metal fingers roughly across the gears inside of One. One wailed, arching up. Five and Nine were already on the ground, grinding against each other. Two was a bit more tactful, kissing One senseless as he lowered his leader to the ground and ran his hands as roughly as he dared down the length of the inside of One's body. One yowled and arched. Two shivered in desire. One was so responsive! It was lovely. Two saw a green glow splashing across the ground and he quickly drew One's soul out. One yanked the second born's out almost violently, desperate to connect. Oh, how could he have denied both himself and his followers such a wonderful thing? They all needed it so badly!

The four souls drifted up and melded together, wrenching four screams out of the Stitchpunks. Nine was slightly hurt that his wasn't heard, but with Five clutching him like that, he didn't have time to care too much. The pleasure felt so good, it almost hurt. A four way connection was so strong. It was a notch up from the three ways Nine and Five had experienced with Six. There was a zap and electricity suddenly slammed into all four of them. The pleasure seemed to be bouncing from one to another and they could feel the individual components and suddenly they understood.

One's need to be respected came through loud and strong, offset by Two's need for harmony and his curious nature. Five's curious nature came through, too, along with the need to be close to everybody. Nine's need was different. His was the need to be whole. Through the bond, they suddenly felt how horrifying it was to be mute, to be unheard, then Nine relived the moments after he'd first received his leg wound. The searing agony made the pleasure diminish so quickly that they slammed back into themselves without climaxing. Their souls were still connected, though, so they felt Nine's embarrassment as he shoved Five off of him. He wouldn't look at them.

"Nine? Is that what you feel every day?" Five asked, horrified. Nine shook his head. "You've obviously felt it before. Unless that wasn't you?" But they all knew it was.

Nine raised his hands, but kept his optics on his lap. "I've only felt it that bad a couple times."

Two murmured what he'd said to One and Five reached over to him. "What do you feel every day?"

Nine sighed, knowing that whatever he said, he would eventually be voted down by all three of them. So he stood and took a few steps, causing all of them to grip their right thighs.

"Oh Nine," Five said, standing and walking over to the Stitchpunk to embrace him. "I'm so sorry."

Nine shrugged. "I'm used to it," he signed. "Besides, it doesn't hurt when I'm sitting or laying down."

"But you're almost always up and moving!" One exclaimed.

Nine shrugged. "I have no choice but to live with it. What else am I supposed to do?"

"We seriously need to finish that blowtorch," Five said, looking at Two.

"Indeed. I say once this is over, we hurry along and work on it some more," Two replied with a nod.

"How are we even going to finish this?" One asked. "This isn't at all like the soul bonding I've done with Nine."

"I'm not sure," Two said, and he and Five began to study the souls. They touched them and, instead of a wonderful rush of pleasure, there was a rush of something else. Companionship? They couldn't grab them….

"This is weird," Five said, slipping his fingers into the glowing mass again.

"Well we can't stay like this forever!" One exclaimed. "The others could find us!"

"Seriously?" Nine signed incredulously. "You're still worried about what they think of you?!"

"Well yes," One answered before Two or Five could repeat it out loud. "I can't really help it."

"How did you understand that?" Five gasped.

"Understand what?"

"His sign language. You answered him."

"I…I heard a voice."

"You did? Did it sound nice?" Nine asked eagerly.

"It's not really...anything. I just hear your words in my head," One said.

"Really?"

"Hey, I heard it, too!" Five exclaimed.

"Fascinating!" Two murmured.

"Ooh!" Nine looked happy, clapping his hands excitedly.

"The effects probably won't last once our souls are back in place," Two said gently.

That caused Nine's face to fall. He was hurt, and they could all feel it. His desire to speak swamped them. It was so large and prominent in Nine's thinking at the moment that they couldn't think of anything else. Suddenly, as he was looking at them, Nine's face grew angry and he grabbed something in front of him and tugged as hard as he could. The souls separated, slamming home inside each respective Stitchpunk. The sensation was not pleasant at all. They screamed, clutching at their chests.

"What in the _hell_ Nine?!" One shouted.

"Seriously!" Five gasped.

"That wasn't fun, Nine!" Two groused.

"I don't care!" Nine signed; Two had been right, they could no longer hear the voice in their head. "Stay out of my soul!"

Nine turned and stormed away. They gawked after him.

"Hey Two," Five said shortly.

"Yes Five?"

"I think we just created a new One."


	8. Maker

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but this one is sorta long so I hope that makes up for it. :)

* * *

><p>Nine absolutely refused to connect anymore. Six was upset. Five was upset. Two was upset. One was upset. But no matter how they begged and pleaded Nine would neither soul bond nor tell them why he wouldn't. It was infuriating. In truth, it was because he was embarrassed. The looks on their faces when they had felt how he did about his leg and about being mute…they made him feel like a freak. They didn't comprehend his pain, his problems. How could they want him?<p>

So, one night, while Eight was soul bonding with Six, Nine snuck passed them and went back to the room he woke up in. He crawled up the stairs and came inside to see his maker still lying on the floor. He touched him and sighed.

_"Why can't you be here? I need you,"_ he whispered.

There was no response. So Nine just sighed and explored the house, something he hadn't done the first time he was here, too busy trying to get to Two. The first room he explored was a large one with a bed in the corner. Bedroom. Next came the bathroom. Then another bedroom. Then a fancy looking room with big chairs. Study? Sitting room? Parlor? He wasn't sure. He went back to the First Room and sat with his maker. He fell asleep under his hand. He woke to noises.

"Are you sure he's here Six?"

"I'm sure this vision is one that's real."

"Does this place seem familiar to any of you?"

Nine crawled out from under the hand and sat facing his maker, stroking the grey forehead. They walked in and there were gasps of shock then…silence.

"M-Maker?" Six finally asked, sounding very upset.

"Nine, what happened?" Two asked softly.

Nine shrugged.

"Come now!" One snapped. "You were the last one created. You must know what happened to him."

Nine turned and began gesturing furiously. Five couldn't get one word out of it. Neither could Two, or Six. Or even the twins, who had been learning sign language faster than any of the others had learned it.

"Nine, slow down!" Five exclaimed.

Nine suddenly looked frustrated. He stomped his foot then walked into the first bedroom he'd explored. He crawled up into the bed and buried himself beneath the pillows. He lay there silently until the corner of one pillow lifted up to show Three and Four. They snuggled in close beside him and lowered the pillow back down. They lay there in silence. Suddenly lights began flashing. It was their optics! Nine hadn't really spent much time with Three, Four, or Seven. He clapped quietly and their optics suddenly focused on his hands, staying lit.

"What are you two doing?"

Three smiled and signed just like Nine did. "Keeping you company."

"Why?"

Four's turn. "Because we want to."

"You've never spent time with me before."

This time they signed together. "You were always with somebody else."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Three signed with a nod. "You just never seemed to have time for us."

"May we study your insides?" Four put in.

"What?"

"We want to see what makes you tick."

Nine flipped over and unzipped himself. Their optics started flickering again, cataloguing every little bit of Nine's mechanisms. Nine was buzzing by the time they finished, but he didn't mind. They were fun to be around. They signed together, Three and Four asking questions, and Nine responding. It was pleasant. Then the pillow was flipped up, revealing Seven.

"There you are!" she exclaimed.

Three and Four gestured for her to be quiet, but it was too late. One was suddenly in Nine's face.

"Now you tell us what happened to Maker!"

Nine screamed silently and One jolted back, standing back and staring with the others.

"Nine?" Five asked gently. "What's wrong?"

_"Stop looking at me like that!"_

"Like what?" One asked; he was still the best lip reader out of all of them, thanks to all of his secret time with the Stitchpunk.

_"Like I'm different! Like I'm a monster! Like I'm a freak because I can't talk, because I'm in pain all the time! Just stop it!"_

"Nine, whoever said you were a freak? Or a monster?"

_"You didn't have to. The looks on your faces said it all."_

"_That's_ why you refuse to soul bond? We never said any of that!" One said incredulously.

_"Oh, and you refusing for years to not soul bond because of one bad experience makes sense?"_

"Don't bring me into this!"

Nine rolled his optics. _"Why not?"_

"Um, One? What's he saying?" Two asked, staring between them.

"Nothing. Because he can't!" One spat cruelly.

Nine yelled silently and slammed into the oldest Stitchpunk. The momentum carried them off the bed and they landed hard. They wrestled around ferociously. One managed to throw Nine off of him and Nine stood, racing toward him. One landed one good kick and Nine dropped like a stone, clutching his leg. One panted as Eight raced up, looking between One and Nine. The others all raced to Nine.

"How could you?" Two asked, obviously horrified.

"He started it!" One exclaimed childishly.

"Yes, but you're the leader!" Five said angrily. "_You_ are the leader. And a leader does not hurt his followers. You've _felt his pain_. You know how he feels about this! And you still make the low, underhanded move of kicking him right where it hurts. That's pathetic!"

One stood there looking guilty as Five knelt down and drew Nine close. Five was right. That was wrong. So One knelt down, too, tugging the wounded Stitchpunk away from the one-eyed one. Five growled warningly.

"Calm yourself, Five," One growled back. Five settled back and One sighed, holding the shuddering Stitchpunk against his chest. "Nine? Can you look at me?" Nine shook his head viciously. "I'm sorry I kicked your leg." Nine shuddered hard. "You don't have to forgive me."

Nine looked up at him and such agony was etched into his face that One cringed. Nine looked so vulnerable, so desperate for something…One gently kissed him. Nine looked surprised.

_"I don't understand…"_

"Two?" One asked, looking up. "Is there a way to soul bond without buzzing?"

Two looked thoughtful. "I suppose it's possible. We would just have to take out our souls with no additional touching. But shouldn't you give Nine pleasure?"

"It wouldn't work. You've felt how severe his pain can be. I think it's near that level, and that killed our pleasure last time."

Nine was still shuddering in his arms, so One pulled him into his lap and gently unzipped him. Nine offered no resistance as his soul was brought out. One quickly undid his buckles and brought his out and gently combined them. Nine shuddered. It felt strange. He felt the need to be close, but it wasn't the physical touch-everything-and-get-touched-back need. It ran deeper. One was drowning in pain and was most assuredly regretting kicking Nine. Suddenly he heard a chorus of no's and another soul was suddenly joining them.

"Six!" Five exclaimed; his voice seemed far away, but it didn't matter.

Both Stitchpunks accepted the new soul. They had to do that again and again until all nine of them were connected. They were pressed close to each other, but other than that, there was no reaction physically. Everything was happening mentally and emotionally. They explored each other, what made their friends, no, their family, tick. Nine was quiet, just looking around, but the twins were both very talkative, exclaiming at every little thing they discovered. Eight was thoroughly exploring Six, and Six Eight. Two and Five were hopping from mind to mind, taking in as many details as possible. Seven settled in Nine's mind, trying to understand his pain. The sensations were gentle and soothing and soon they lulled them to sleep.

Nine woke first. The pain in his leg was a dull ache. But when he opened his optics he saw a green glow, but it wasn't a soul. It was…a human! Nine sat up and wriggled free of the others. He limped heavily over to the form, which knelt down and held out a hand to him. Nine hesitated for a moment before stepping up. It was a solid surface. Nine wobbled as the man lifted him up.

"Hello Nine," he said kindly.

_"Maker?"_ Nine asked then cringed, reaching up to touch his throat.

"I can understand you, Nine."

_"You can?"_ Nine beamed. _"What are you doing here?"_

The Scientist laughed. "You all finally soul bonded together. I can be around for a while, spend some time with you. You know, I never did get to spend any time with you, other than when I was putting you together."

_"Why did you not put a voice in me?"_ Nine asked desperately.

The Scientist suddenly looked awkward. "I couldn't find another voice box for you. I dropped the one I was planning to use and couldn't find it. My eyes were very weak without my glasses, and I needed a stronger prescription while I was living."

_"Oh…well, I guess I can't be mad at that. So, what happened to you? Did you die after you made me?"_

"Yes. I gave you the final piece of my soul. The reason I can be here now is because my soul was whole again while you soul bonded."

_"Was it hard to put Two back together after One pulled his gears out?"_

The Scientist looked surprised at the abrupt change of subject. "Well…it was tricky because I had to stop his gears from spinning so that I could put the others back in. But I managed. And I taught Two how to do it, too, so he could help any of you if the same thing happened. And he taught it to Five." Nine suddenly grinned. "What?"

_"It's just nice to have a conversation where somebody can hear me talk. Don't get me wrong, I love sign language, but…it's not the same."_

"I know. I know all of you very well. It's nice to be able to interact with you."

Nine laughed and there was a gasp. Six was up and staring. He was also still open. Nine quickly zipped himself up and waved to his friend. This time the Scientist sat down, crossing his legs. Six clambered up and happily perched himself on one knee. Nine was set beside him. Six looked too enraptured to bother rethreading himself, so Nine did it for him.

"Maker?" Six asked after a couple minutes of staring. "But you're in there on the floor."

"My body is, yes."

"Will it get up again?"

"No, Six, it won't. But don't feel too upset. I feel much stronger and healthier now."

"Are you happy?"

"When I'm with my little children, I'll always be happy. Somewhere in my emotions."

Suddenly everybody else swarmed him, crawling to sit on his legs. Everybody except…

_"One?"_ Nine held out a hand, smiling at his leader.

One shyly climbed up ad sat beside Nine, playing with his hands and looking nervous.

"Hello One," the Scientist said with a smile.

"Hi," the eldest Stitchpunk muttered.

"Don't be shy," the Scientist chided. "And why are you wearing a hat?"

"No reason!" One exclaimed, grabbing it.

The Scientist arched an eyebrow as Nine giggled. _"It's the poof. He's embarrassed about the poof."_

"Oh come now, that poof is cute!" the Scientist chuckled.

"I am not cute!" One spat.

_"No,"_ Nine said firmly, making sure One could read his lips. _"But the poof is. You never let me touch it. I want to touch it."_

"Absolutely not."

Nine pouted, crossing his arms. _"Meanie."_

One stuck his cloth tongue out at Nine. "Yes, yes I am."

The Scientist laughed. "One, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

One crossed his arms. "You honestly couldn't have thought of a better design?"

"I had several more designs, but they didn't work as well. I didn't have much experience at designing Stitchpunks when I designed you. Forgive me if my creating you offends you."

The Scientist hadn't spoken harshly, but the words wouldn't have made such an impact if he had. One cringed and uncrossed his arms, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I…suppose it's alright," he muttered. "I…I'm sorry."

"You each look fine. And I love each other you just the way you are. Oh, and Two?"

"Yes, Maker?"

"If you'll get in my desk, middle drawer, you'll find the part you need to finish that blowtorch. Now you and Five do a good job of fixing Nine, you hear?"

Two leaped down and hurried out. He came back with a strange object. He snapped the ends together and sparks flew.

"Perfect!" Five exclaimed. He grabbed Nine. "You hear that Nine? You're going to be able to walk without pain!"

Nine grinned, kissing Five happily. One bumped him. "Nine!"

_"What?"_

The eldest Stitchpunk gestured at the Scientist. Nine laughed.

_"Oh, come now, One! Maker knows about soul bonding. Why would he care?"_

"Nine's right. You needn't hide your affections from me."

One muttered something then said, "Oh, very well."

They spent several hours talking with the Scientist then bid him goodbye. The Scientist pulled Two and Five aside and they joined the group at the bottom of the stairs, glancing at Nine and smiling. They went to the church and Nine, left on his own while most of the others went to rest, looked around eagerly, peeking in each room. He parted one curtain, slightly away from the others, and found himself in One's room. It was very sparsely decorated, unlike all the others. He looked around then plopped on the bed. It was comfortable.

"What are you doing in here?" One snapped, standing just inside the curtain.

Nine jumped up, looking embarrassed. _"Sorry. I was just…looking around. I'll just, er, leave."_

One's optics narrowed. "Eh, you can stay, as long as you sleep. We're all tired from that soul bond."

_"Really? Thanks!"_

Nine jumped back onto the bed, snuggling to one side. He patted the other side. One snorted and ducked his head, trying to hide his smile. He took off the cape and hat and leaned the staff against the wall. He and Nine slipped under the covers, the younger one pressing close to his elder. One wrapped an arm around him and they fell asleep.

Nine woke up first. He stared at One's face for a couple minutes then traced it gently with one finger. One shifted and murmured in his sleep. Nine glanced up and slowly reached up, inching toward the poof. When One didn't wake up, Nine had a party in his head as he finally touched it. It moved easily, and Nine swished his hand back and forth over it. He giggled silently. It was just so cute! He played with it until a hand snatched his and jerked it down to trap it between his body and One's body. One was glaring at him.

_"It's still cute,"_ Nine mouthed, winking at him.

One was trembling. "Why did you have to do that?"

_"Are you okay?"_

"Y-yes…"

Nine was suddenly his with a realization. One was _crying_. He was so insecure about that little poof that he was crying. Nine enfolded the upset Stitchpunk in his arms, stroking and petting and massaging the burlap. One fought it for a moment then released his emotions in soft sobs. He shuddered with his fears and insecurities, and it broke Nine's heart. The poor thing was tortured by his insecurities as much as Nine was by his bad leg and his muteness. Nine reached up, gently stroking the poof. When One focused on his face, Nine mouthed the words slowly and with purpose.

_"There is absolutely nothing for you to be embarrassed about. It's a part of you, One. I love it as much as I love you."_

"But…Two laughed at it. Everybody will laugh at it," One whimpered.

_"Nonsense. Come on."_

Nine pulled One up and tugged him away from his security items. He walked over to Two's room, parting the curtain to see the doctor just getting up. One was hunched over behind Nine, peeking over the rough burlap shoulder to stare at Two.

"Nine, what are we doing here?" One grumbled,

Nine raised his hands, staring intently at Two. "You laughed at One. You hurt him a lot. I would like you to apologize. And mean it."

"What? When did I do that? And what for?" Two asked, walking over; One cringed down.

"You laughed at that little poof on his head. He's now so insecure about it that he just cried when I touched it."

Two looked stunned. "Oh, One," he sighed, moving over to take One's hands and directly face him. "I didn't mean for you to be hurt. It just is…well, cute! And it feels funny."

"What are you talking about?" One asked, a little lost, though he had a sneaking suspicion.

Two smiled and reached up, playing with the tuft of fabric. One swatted his hand away then hugged himself, looking embarrassed. Two was having none of that. He reached up again and touched it, swishing it back and forth. One grumbled, but let him do it.

"See? I wasn't laughing to make fun of you. I was laughing because I like it," Two said, smiling softly.

"Promise?" One asked, looking suspicious.

"I promise. Now, I need you to get that magnet from Eight. Nine's leg is getting fixed today."

One nodded, dashing off to his room to grab his adornments before the others woke up. He then went to Eight's room. Eight was cleaning his knife. He looked up sharply then relaxed when he saw it was One. He nodded in greeting.

"Eight, I need your magnet."

"What? B-but I haven't been using it! You promised you wouldn't take it away unless you caught me using it!"

"I'll give it back right after Two is finished using it."

Eight reached over and grabbed the magnet, standing up to follow One out of the room. "What does Two need it for?"

"He and Five are going to fix Nine's leg today. If he says he needs the magnet then it's going to hurt."

Eight nodded and placed the magnet where Two asked him to. He then went to sharpen his knife. One stood in the medical room as Two and Five prepared for the procedure. It was around midday when Nine was summoned. He looked eager, but nervous. Two explained what they were going to do then had Nine lay down below the magnet. Nine immediately lost himself to static.


End file.
